Lettre d'une mère, 16 ans plus tard
by pauline-helo
Summary: OS Lily Evans a laissé une lettre a son fils, il la lit 16 ans plu tard et découvre des passages de sa vie et de celle de ses parents. léger JP/LE by pauline


**Note de l'auteur: **Ce OS est beaucoup mieux que le début de ma fic je trouve, mais c'est toujours un début, donc pas parfait (loin de la). C'est une lettre qu'a écrit Lily Evans pour son fils. Bon bah bonne lecture!

* * *

_Harry mon chéri,_

_J'espère que tu n'aura jamais a lire cette lettre, mon chéri, car si c'est le cas c'est que ton père et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde, plus a coté de toi pour te voir rire, grandir, avoir des amis… Même si tu n'a qu'un an aujourd'hui, tu comprendras plus tard que nous t'aimerons toujours, même après que Tu-Sais-Qui nous ait enlevé la vie, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer tout les trois._

_Sirius, ton parrain, et notre meilleur ami est quelqu'un de bien, sur qui tu peux compter pour t'élever quand nous serons partis. Il sera comme un deuxième père pour toi. Ecoute-le, fais lui confiance, il ne te mentira jamais et t'aime déjà beaucoup, il passe ici touts les week-ends. Aujourd'hui tu as un an et tonton Sirius est venu tout a l'heure avec Remus, ton parrain ta offert un petit balai miniature et Remus un mini vif d'or, promets moi de ne jamais te séparer de ces objets, ils représentent beaucoup de choses pour les Maraudeurs qui croient déjà que tu seras aussi bon que ton père au Quidditch. Tu as déjà passé toute l'après-midi à voler avec, je commence à les croire !_

_Tu aurais du les voir tout les 4 (avec Peter qui n'a malheureusement pas pu venir), ils étaient connus dans toute l'école, les célèbre Maraudeurs ! C'était toujours eux quand il se passé quelque chose contre les Serpentards, quand Rogue se retrouvé dans des situations ridiculement bizarre, ou encore pour tourmenter les professeurs et le concierge. Mais ils n'étaient pas que comme cela, ils étaient aussi les premiers, à faire des blagues pour faire rire tout le monde, à écouter quand quelqu'un avait un problème, et en plus de tout cela ils étaient bons élèves ! Tout le monde les aimaient, et moi la première. Sirius est devenu rapidement un ami fidèle, Remus le deuxième préfet avec qui je faisais mes devoirs, Peter ne faisait pas grand-chose mais était indispensable au groupe, une sorte de mascotte, et James, ton père, j'en suis tombée secrètement amoureuse en 2ème année et je l'aime toujours autant si ce n'est plus, il est vraiment merveilleux j'aimerai que tu puisse le connaître longtemps mais en ce moment c'est une période très sombre et j'ai peur, mon chéri, peur pour toi, pour lui, pour nous. Tu lui ressemble tellement, même cheveux, même tête, mais tu as me yeux (je suis ta mère quand même !), j'espère de tout cœur que tu deviendras comme lui et que tu auras d'aussi bon amis._

_Il y a quelques moments qui m'ont marqués dans ma vie et j'aimerai te les raconter du mieux que je peux pour que tu le grave dans ta mémoire et soit toujours avec nous. Mon premier souvenir important et le jour ou je reçu la lettre qui disait que j'étais une sorcière et que j'allais a Poudlard, je ne savais pas quelle était ma chance a ce moment la, mais maintenant je réalise, que toute ma vie aurait été différente sans cette petite lettre, ma sœur Pétunia ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis, et j'en suis pas triste au contraire, mes parents étaient des gens formidables, ils se sont montrer très compréhensif. Plus tard a l'école j'ai était traitée de tout les noms a cause de mes origines. Ne méprise jamais le Moldus Harry, ils sont aussi intelligent que nous, d'une autre manière, mieux que certains sorciers qui se disent « Sang Purs », alors qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre de bien que leur sang, et encore ils n'y sont pour rien. Je me souviens aussi du moment où le Choixpeau a touché ma tête, et quand il a tout de suite dit Gryffondor, j'ai bondi de joie, même en étant d'origines Moldues, j'avais déjà lu beaucoup de livres sorciers et savait que je devais aller dans cette maison, je me souviens de toute la table qui applaudissait et m'accueillait, comme toute la Grande Salle d'ailleurs, sauf du coté de Serpentard. Cela restera toujours un moment magique, mon premier jour à Poudlard._

_Dans les années qui suivirent il y eut beaucoup de jours importants, quand on est dans la même année et maison que les Maraudeurs on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Entre les sorties a Préaulard (officielles ou non), les matches et entrainements de quidditch, les escapades dans les couloirs et dans la forêt interdite après le couvre feu (toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, mais a 5 c'était plus que difficile !), les mots en cours, les retenues, mais tout cela c'était devenu presque banal._

_Un jour, c'était en mai, en 4ème année je crois, James est venu me voir, il ma dit qu'il m'aimait, ce n'étais pas la première fois (loin de la), je ne l'avais pas cru avant, j'étais sur qu'il disait cela juste pour sortir avec moi et rompre au bout de deux semaines (une autre spécialité des Maraudeurs), mais cette fois la on était seul, pas devant toute la Grande Salle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, pas devant nos amis qui nous quitter pourtant pas souvent, et puis j'avais eu une conversation avec Sirius le soir d'avant qui avait essayé de me persuadé que James m'aimait depuis et pour toujours. Donc cet après-midi la, ton père m'amena dans le parc, il s'adossa contre le vieux chêne, je me souviens encore de son expression, il avait l'air angoissé, mais heureux et sincère, je m'assis pas loin de lui face au lac. On resta silencieux quelques minute, en observant le paysage qu'on connaissait si bien, depuis le temps. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, juste calme, au bout d'un moment je demandai pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici, je me souviens mot par mot de ce qu'il ma répondu : « Lily, il ya 4 ans, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, dans le train, le premier commentaire que j'ai fait a Sirius c'était : « Elle est jolie cette fille, et puis elle a l'air intelligente, sympa, et ta vu son sourire ? Et ses yeux ? » Me regarde pas comme sa, c'était ma première impression, et… et ça na pas changé, enfaite si, parce qu'a ce moment la t'avais juste 'l'air sympa, belle, intelligente' mais maintenant je sais que tu es plus que sa, tu … tu déborde de gentillesse, tu es magnifique et beaucoup plus qu'intelligente. Lily Evans je… je t'aime » Voila ça doit être celle la, la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Avec celle de notre mariage, 5 ans plus tard et le jour ou t'es né Harry, il y a un an, ce fameux 31 Juillet._

_Ton père est moi étions mariés depuis quelques mois quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, c'était un moment merveilleux, James avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, on allait avoir un enfant ! Si c'était un garçon on l'appelait Harry et une fille Chloé, on préféré tout les deux avoir un garçon, tu ne peux pas imaginer notre joie quand t'es né, on t'a pas quitté des yeux pendant 2 jours entier ! On était tellement fier, heureux, tout ce que des parents peuvent ressentir a la naissance de leur enfant avec quelque chose en plus parce que cette fois c'était nous, James et Lily, le couple inscrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, qui s'aiment depuis toujours et qui ferait tout pour leur nouveau fils._

_Une fois sortis de Sainte-Mangouste, on t'emmena a la maison, et quand on te montra ta chambre tu as souris, comme quand tu venais de naitre et que tu nous as vu, nous tes parents, pour la première fois, comme a chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te plaisait tout particulièrement, comme aujourd'hui quand Sirius et Remus sont arrivés, et t'on prit dans leur bras en te souhaitant joyeux anniversaire, même si tu comprend pas ce que c'est a ton âge tu es tellement content qu'on fasse une petite fête pour toi, qu'on te donne des cadeaux, qu'on s'occupe de toi encore plus que d'habitude . Tu as déjà un ami ici, il s'appelle Seamus Finnigan, vous vous amusez bien tout les deux, même si il a une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser les choses qu'il touche…_

_Pendant que j'écris cette lettre tu es en train de dormir et James et avec ses deux vieux amis dans le salon, je te regarde, tu es un si beau bébé. Tes cheveux bruns sont déjà un peu emmêlés, tes beau yeux verts cachés par tes paupières closes, tu bouge légèrement dans ton sommeil, tu as des si petites mains, toutes mignonnes, comme seul les bébés ont. Mais tu n'es plus si bébé que sa, il ya moins d'une semaine tu as commencé à faire tes premiers pas ! Et ce matin même, tu nous as fait le plus beau des cadeaux, en te réveillant tu as appelé : « Mama ! Papa ! » On en croyait pas nos oreilles ! Tu avais prononcé tes premiers mots, tu as fait le même cadeau a Remus et Sirius en les accueillant avec un grand : « Tontons ! » Ils ont été plus que fiers, le jour de ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui nous as fait le plus beau cadeau, plus beau que tous ceux qu'on t'a offerts aujourd'hui. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on pourra te fêter ton deuxième anniversaire et celui d'après, et celui d'après. Je confierai cette lettre à Remus qui te la donnera le jour de tes 17 ans._

_Harry, tu dois savoir que tu es la personne que ton père et moi aimons le plus au monde et que ,ou que nous soyons, ensembles ou séparés, quoique tu fasse de bien ou de mal, on sera toujours une famille, celle des Potter, on sera toujours avec toi, dans notre cœur._

_Lily Evans, ta mère qui t'aime plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire_

Un jeune brun à lunettes, venait d'avoir 17 ans aujourd'hui, c'était sensée être un jour heureux, le jour de sa majorité et pourtant, en reposant cette lettre il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Ses parents l'avaient aimé et l'aimé sans doute encore ou qu'ils soient, ils le soutenaient dans tout ce qu'il faisait et, il s'en rendit vraiment compte pour la première fois de sa vie, ils lui manquaient…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé mon OS, une tite review sa fait toujours plaiz!


End file.
